Make It Through
by lexxxibaby12
Summary: Scott and Allison become pregnant. How will Allison and Scott deal with giving the news to the Argent family.
1. Chapter 1

Scott mumbled as the sound of his alarm clock went off, Scott barely got any sleep. He had an early morning lacrosse practice that he couldn't miss. Scott slowly walked to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and grabbed his gear and headed to his car. Coach had decided today was going to be conditioning day. Scott and his team had to run around Beacon Hills and do sprint drills up hills. Scott was dreading this day already. After a ridiculous workout session Scott finally had time to relax and that time was at school. At school Scott would spend all his time with his beloved Allison. Scott would do anything for her; he loved her more than she would ever know. The bell rang for first block, Allison and Scott walked down the hall towards their science class holding hands while Stiles was beside them. They reach the front door of the science room and as they are about to go inside Scott bends down to give Allison a kiss but something was not right. Scott could see that Allison did not look like usual. Suddenly, Allison rushes to the closest girls' bathroom with Scott and Stiles running behind her waiting outside. Inside one of the stalls, Allison Argent is puking her guts out it seems. Stiles and Scott lean against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Dude what's going on with Allison?" Stiles asks.

"I have no idea I've never seen her like this before she's probably just sick," Scott replies.

After Allison is done throwing up, she goes towards the sink and washes out her mouth and slips in a piece of gum after. She walks outside to Scott and Stiles telling them she's fine. They began to walk down the hall to science class which they are 15 minutes late to and get yelled at. After a long discussion about atoms and particles the teens finally get to leave school. Scott and Stiles have lacrosse practice today again even though they had a very intense one this morning. Scott kisses Allison goodbye as he and Stiles walk down to the lacrosse field. Allison drives herself home and plumps down in her room. Allison begins to start her homework and she suddenly hears a tap on her window. It's none other then Scott McCall. Allison opens the window.

"Scott you can't stay for long my parents will be home in an hour and a half," Allison says.

"I think that's enough time for me," Scott replies back smirking.

Scott pulls Allison in for a passionate kiss. Which lead to a make out session that eventually lead to something else. The Argent car arrives in the front of the house. Allison and Scott's faces both read panic. They lost track of time when they began to make out. Scott and Allison's clothes are all scattered around the floor. They both knew they had 2 minutes before came bursting through Allison's door. They rushed find their clothes and shoes. Scott found everything in the nick of time right before came in. But he wasn't so lucky because he was stuck inside the house. He saw that Gerard and one of the Argent's workers were having a conversation outside Allison's window and knew if he went out there he would be caught. Scott threw himself on the floor and hid under Allison's bed. Allison sat perched up on her bed acting like nothing happened in the past hour. Chris Argent opens the door to Allison's room.

"Allison what are you up to?" Chris asked with a stern look on his face.

"Nothing dad just doing some homework," Allison said trying to look as honest as possible.

"Hm okay Allison," Chris said not believing a word she said

began to roam around Allison's room looking for Scott. He knew Allison was lying, she was always had this look on her face when she did.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Allison asked looking scared that he might find Scott.

"Nothing just making sure everything is okay," Chris replied.

Chris left 5 minutes later after finding no sign of Scott. A huge sigh was let out underneath the bed. Scott scooted out of the bottom of the bed and checked the window. Gerard was no longer outside so he knew this was opportunity to leave so kissed Allison goodbye and jumped out the window and ran to his house.

The next two weeks were basically the same for Scott. He would go to lacrosse in the morning, go to school, then go to lacrosse in the afternoon, go to Allison's house and fool around, and then go back home. All of that change when Allison suddenly stopped talking to Scott.

"What am I going to say to him? What if he doesn't want this baby with me? What if he leaves me? All of these thoughts were rushing through Allison's mind. Allison had missed her period last week and was concerned. She knew her and Scott have been fooling around so she took a pregnancy test just to know if her period was just going to be late this month or something. Nope her period was not going to be late, in fact her period wasn't going to happen for the next 9 months. Allison Argent was pregnant. She was pregnant with Scott McCall's baby. Allison couldn't think straight at school that day with knowing she was pregnant. Allison thought her day couldn't get worse until she saw Scott approaching her at her locker.

"Hey Allison I've noticed you have been avoiding me this past week. What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"Scott we need to talk in private," Allison says in a serious voice.

Scott and Allison walk into a classroom that is not in use.

"What's up Allison?" Scott asks

"Scott I don't know how to say this but I'm pregnant," Allison says choking on words.

Scott sits there speechless and Allison begins to cry. He walks over to her and kisses her gently on her check. He wipes away her tears and comforts her.

"So what do you want to do about the baby?"


	2. Decisions

"I don't know Scott I mean like this all too much for me right now,"

"Allison it's alright you know I will always have your back," Scott says as he leans down and kisses her head.

"We will talk about this later Scott let's get to class," Allison says grabbing Scott's hand leading them out the empty class room to their next class.

As Scott and Allison walk down the hallway to their class thoughts rush through Scott's mind. The entire day Scott can't focus and wants to discuss the baby situation with Allison. Finally the bell rings and school is out. Scott rushes to Allison's house and knocks on her window. Allison opens the window and greets Scott.

"Hey Allison"

"Hey Scott I was thinking…"

"Go ahead tell me"

"I want to keep the baby"

"Okay are you 100% positive?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have told you I wanted to keep it"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure you're okay with your decision,"

Allison goes to her bed and lays down looking at her ceiling. Scott joins her by lying next to her.

"This isn't going to be easy Scott you know that right?"

"I know it's going to be especially tough since your parents are werewolf hunters and you got a tiny little werewolf inside you"

Allison began to laugh at that comment knowing that was the truth.

"But Allison I know we will make it through. We always do,"

Allison rolls over and lays in Scott's arms hoping this moment won't end. But it soon interrupted when Allison feels that she has to throw up. Oh the effects of pregnancy. Scott stands there holding Allison's hair as she pukes into the toilet. They both they can't hold back this secret about Allison being pregnant for too long so they decided the first person they would tell would be Stiles.

"Hey Stiles it's me Scott come on over to Allison's we have something to tell you," Scott says as he calls Stiles on his phone.

"Okay Scott I'm on my way over. It better not be something stupid you have to tell me,"

"Trust me it's not,"

10 minutes Scott and Allison hear the doorbell ring at the Argent's residence. They open the door and bringing Stiles upstairs to Allison's room.

"So what did you guys have to tell me?" Stiles asks

"We're pregnant!" Allison and Scott said at the same time

"Ha funny joke but seriously tell me"

"Stiles we're not joking we are having a baby"

"Oh my god this should be interesting"

"Exactly what we thought"

"I'll be there for you guys as long you make me Uncle Stiles"

"Oh of course Stiles you'll be the uncle. Thank you Stiles," Allison said smiling.

Scott and Allison were glad that the first person they told accepted them with open arms but they had a lot more people tell. They were going to hold off a few more days before telling both Scott and Allison's parents because they knew it was going to be hell, which they were not ready to experience.


End file.
